At present, large numbers of vacuum valves are used in the technical field of motor vehicles. These vacuum valves have drawbacks, in that they are not only of large size, but also have a complex structure on account of needing accessories such as vacuum pipelines and valve gates. Compared with vacuum valves, electronic valves have the advantage on account of having a relatively simple structure and a smaller size. However, in the prior art, in order to use an armature to drive a valve head to move, the valve head and armature are generally connected directly; thus, requirements on processing features such as shape of the armature are higher, increasing the armature processing costs.